Children of Men
by Jedi Master Calriel
Summary: The lives and loves of the children of the three most prominent families in the world of men: The House of Telcontar, The House of Hurin, and The House of Eorl. Set 20 years after the end of the War of the Ring, and as close to canon as I could get it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You know that I don't own this! Why must I torture myself by saying it over and over again?

A/N: Okay, I know that Eldarion is really the son of Aragorn and Arwen and that Elfwine is the son of Éomer and Lothiriel, and I am guessing that they would be around the same age. Also, I know that Faramir and Éowyn had a son, but I according to my information, his name is not known; therefore, I will say that his name is Turgon, named after Faramir's great-grandfather and the grandfather of Eä rendil. I am also saying that they have a daughter named Lauriel. (I really tried to find a woman of Rohan to name her after, but the only one other than Éowyn and Theodwyn that was mentioned was Helm's sister Hild, and I didn't like that name.) As for Aragorn and Arwen's daughters, who are unnamed in the appendixes, I have made them twins, because twins run in Arwen's family, and named them Elenwë and Elwing, named after two of Aragorn and Arwen's mutual ancestors . They are about the same age as Lauriel. The boys and the girls are about five years apart. I have tried to keep this as close to canon as possible. Please review and tell me what you think!

Children of Men

Chapter 1

The thirteen-year-old Princess Elwing of Gondor and Arnor scowled as she looked upon the city of Edoras. Why did their parents have to drag her and Elenwë along to Elfwine's coming of age? Wasn't it enough that they had to endure both Eldarion's and Turgon's? Sure it was amusing to watch all of the ladies of the court fawn over Eldarion in hopes of winning his favor, but it nearly drove Elenwë crazy to see the same done to Turgon. Elwing did not want the same to happen to her. She valued her control of her own life and was afraid that the sight of Elfwine surrounded by other women would make her lose that control.

"What's wrong, nin riel?" King Elessar asked as he surveyed his oldest twin daughter. She was usually a pillar of strength, showing no outward sign of distress or worry. To see her in such a state of obvious anguish caused his protective nature to flare up.

"Nothing, Ada," she replied, hoping her father would let it go even though he knew that she was lying.

"Elwing, you are young. Do not despair if the love you believe you feel now is unrequited. You will have all the time in the world," Aragorn said, rightly guessing the reason for her mood. "Besides, you know that I will not allow any suitors to court you or your sister until you turn eighteen."

"Ada, that is so unfair!" Elenwë protested, jumping into the conversation. "All the other lords allow their daughters to be courted at the age of sixteen!"

"Their daughters aren't the princesses of Gondor and Arnor. And not all the other lords. Faramir has imposed the same edict on his daughter Lauriel," their father pointed out. "And since you three are such good friends, you can be miserable together." He laughed aloud at the scowls of displeasure on their identical faces. They looked so much like their mother, whereas their brother resembled himself. He knew that his daughters would be sore over his rule, but he really did it to ensure their well being. He knew that some of the lords of the court would assert themselves upon his daughters in hopes of elevating their status in his eyes, and he wished to spare the two of them the turmoil of politics.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lauriel pushed her golden hair out of her face once again as the wind caught it. She was bored. There was no one here to talk to! Well, there was her mother and father and her Uncle Éomer and Aunt Lothiriel, but they were no fun. There was her brother Turgon, but he was too wrapped up in Elfwine's upcoming celebration to pay her any mind. And then there was Eldarion, who had ridden ahead of his family with them. Of course, he was no help either. He actually made things worse. Every time he said a kind word, it only made it worse when he ignored her in favor of her cousin and brother. Add to everything the fact that she couldn't go off anywhere without at least two guards and one would understand her state of agitation.

Of course, she wouldn't dare allow her troubles to be known to anyone. They were all having such a good time, and she didn't want to spoil everything. She gazed longingly over the hills of Rohan. How she wished that Elwing and Elenwë would hurry up and get here!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well, cousin, how are you faring knowing that you are going to be swarmed by dozens of maidens come your birthday?" Turgon inquired playfully.

Elfwine glared at him. "About as well as you were before your coming of age."

Turgon winced at the memory. "Must you bring up such painful memories? I'm just thankful I only have to go through that once."

"Aye, I remember your expression," Eldarion recalled with a smile. "You looked like you were being forced to drink curdled milk with a smile on your face, and then every so often you would scowl darkly. It was actually quite hilarious."

"Well, I certainly weren't thinking of entertaining you at the time. Actually, the scowls weren't directed toward the annoying ladies around me," he said. "I couldn't help but notice the looks some of the men kept throwing at my sister, and yours if I remember correctly."

The smile faded from the prince's face. "You remember correctly. I myself clearly call to mind those stares. I am glad that father will not allow any suitors to court them until they turn eighteen," Eldarion said thoughtfully.

"That does not stop the men from looking," Elfwine observed. "And I have also seen how they look upon them as if they were slabs of meat. However, I'm sure that those three can take care of themselves. And there's no use worrying about the matter. It will be five years before any man will be able to get close to them!"

"Aye, and for that I'm very grateful," Turgon said seriously.

tbc…

Hoped you liked it! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

A/N: Disappointed at the lack of reviews, but certainly not discouraged. I'm going to write this story whether it's read or not! But I'm hoping someone will read it! I'm trying to write off the lack of response as posting at a bad time or a terrible summary. Why am I even bothering writing an author's note if I know that no one is going to read it? On with the story!

Children of Men

Chapter 2

Lauriel beamed at the new arrivals. She dropped a quick curtsy to King Elessar and Queen Arwen before dashing to Elwing and Elenwë. The three of them talked in hush tones before quickly excusing themselves. Arwen smiled as she watched them go.

"I'm so glad they have each other," she said. "I remember being so lonely when I was young because there was no girl my age around. I had my brothers, and occasionally Legolas, but there was no female companion to cause mischief with."

"Well, they won't have that problem," Aragorn observed. "I'm afraid that they'll cause more mischief than Elladan and Elrohir ever did."

"It is said that your children are payback for what you put your parents through," Arwen said thoughtfully. "Maybe you shouldn't have made Ada worry so much when you were that age."

"Me? I was the perfect child," Aragorn said innocently. "Now come, I'm sure the others are waiting on us."

"After you, my lord."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day had finally come. After much dread and anxiety, the eighteenth birthday of Prince Elfwine of Rohan had finally come. Elwing fidgeted anxiously in her formal gown as the entire room waited for Elfwine to appear.

"Announcing his Royal Highness, Elfwine, Crown Prince of Rohan!"

Deafening applause resounded throughout the hall as Elfwine took his place beside his father. Éomer King then stood.

"I have invited you all here on this special night to celebrate my son's coming of age. On this day he takes up his rightful place as Second Marshall of the Riddermark and my heir. Let us all drink now to his health! To Prince Elfwine, long may he ride!"

"To Prince Elfwine!" the crowd cheered, raising their glasses and drinking.

"Thank you, father!" Elfwine spoke up. "I will do my best to serve Rohan and her people!"

"Of which, I have no doubt!" Éomer replied. "And now, let the celebration begin!"

Elwing looked on brokenhearted as Elfwine danced with every lady that approached him. She knew she shouldn't let it get to her, knew that he couldn't dance with her because her father would not permit it. And why would he want to dance with her anyway? She was five years his junior. He would never reciprocate her feelings. So why did she torture herself by watching him dance with each maiden vying for his affection?

"Do not watch, sister," Elenwë whispered into her ear. "It will only increase your sorrow. Come, there is no reason to stay. Father has excused us since he will not allow any to dance with us. Lord Faramir has excused Lauriel as well. We don't have to sit here and look on with broken hearts."

Elwing nodded and vowed that she would not let her feelings for Elfwine show. She took one last look at him and then followed after her sister.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate these kinds of parties!" Elenwë exclaimed as she tore off her party gown and donned her nightgown. "They're all the same! Filled with stuffy lords and ladies who don't know how to have fun! And to make things worse, our overprotective fathers won't even let us dance! Why do they insist that we go at all if we can't partake in the one form of entertainment there is?!?"

"Oh, stop your ranting!" Lauriel cried. "I know you're upset about seeing Turgon dancing with other girls, but think about how your sister must feel!"

Elenwë's eyes filled with sympathy. "Oh, Elwing, I'm sorry! I know it's difficult to see the one you love with someone else, we both do. Tell me what I can do for you to make it easier."

Elwing took a deep breath and squared her shoulders defiantly. "I am fine. Why should I care who Elfwine dances with? It matters not to me. But how are you faring after seeing my brother tonight, Lauriel?"

"Stop trying to change the subject, Elwing! How can you be fine? You love him," Elenwë asked.

"That kind of love is a frivolous thing and means nothing!" Elwing stated vehemently.

"That's not true and you know it!" Elenwë shot back.

"It is so! Now, if you two will excuse me, I am going to bed!" she said, before walking out of Elenwë's room and into her own. As she lay down in bed, she allowed the tears she had been holding in to slowing slip down her cheeks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few days, the three usually inseparable girls were strangely distant to each other. Elwing was ashamed at herself for blowing up at her sister like she did. She knew that she said some things that she didn't mean but wasn't quite ready to let her twin see how much pain she was in over Elfwine. Elenwë, likewise, knew that she had been harsh on her sister. She knew that Elwing was used to being the strong one, the emotionally stable one. She should have been more considerate of her insecurity. Poor Lauriel didn't know what to do. She loved both of them as if they were her sisters. How could she take sides? She should have prevented the fight. She knew that she probably could have, but she didn't want to interfere where she was not wanted.

Lauriel sighed as she gazed upon the last sunset in Edoras she would see until her next visit. Today was their last day at the Golden Hall of Meduseld. She would part company with Elwing and Elenwë and head toward Ithilien with her family. They would go to Minas Tirith with their family. She would hate to leave them without this matter being resolved.

"What's wrong, golden one?"

She smiled as her brother sat beside her. "Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Lauriel," Turgon said. "I know something happened between you, Elwing, and Elenwë."

"They had a fight and I can't take sides! I can't do anything!" she said sadly.

Turgon frowned. "A fight? That doesn't sound like them. What was it about?"

Lauriel looked down at her hands. "I can't say."

Turgon sighed when he realized she wouldn't say anymore. "Fine. My advice to you is to be patient. I'm sure they will come around."

"I hope so."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aragorn knocked on his daughter's door and waited. When she allowed him entrance, he opened the door and closed it behind him.

"Elwing, what is wrong?" he asked in concern.

"What do you mean, Ada?" she asked, not wanting to answer.

"You know what I mean, young lady," he answered. "You know you can tell me anything."

Elwing sighed. "Elenwë and I had a fight."

"Ah, and what was this fight about?" he asked, sitting down beside her on the bed.

"I lied to her about my feelings and said something I didn't mean," Elwing admitted.

"I see," Aragorn said. "And why haven't you apologized yet?"

"Because I don't want to admit my feelings! They make me weak! I hate that!" she cried.

"Oh, Elwing," her father said, gathering her into his arms. "Showing your feelings doesn't make you weak. Do you think I am weak for showing my feelings?"

"Of course not!" she exclaimed. "You're the strongest person I know!"

"Then why should showing your emotions make you weak?" Aragorn asked.

She pulled out of his embrace and smiled. "Thank you, Ada. I need to go find Elenwë and ask her to forgive me."

"Go, nin riel," he said, kissing her forehead. "And don't forget what I said."

"I won't, Ada."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Elenwë!" Elwing called breathlessly, running to catch up with her sister. "Elenwë, wait!" She finally caught up with her. "Elenwë, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean any of it!"

Elenwë threw her arms around her twin. "I know! I know! And I'm sorry for not being more considerate of your feelings!"

"Nay, sister, you have naught to be sorry for," Elwing protested. "I am the one— "

"It doesn't matter," Elenwë interrupted. "You are forgiven. Let us go find Lauriel and tell her the good news. I'm afraid we've both been somewhat distant to her as of late."

"Aye, let us spend our last evening in Edoras together!"

tbc…

I wonder if anyone will read this…if you are reading this, please review! Like it, hate it, make you vomit, let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

A/N: Alright! I got a review! I'm so happy! Man, am I pathetic or what? Oh well. I'd like to thank galadriel evenstar so much! At least now I know that someone has read it and it doesn't suck! Thank you!

Children of Men

Chapter 3

It had been two years since they had all been together in Edoras. The now sixteen Elenwë snuck past her sister's room, hoping to avoid any questions. Luck, however, did not seem to be with her.

"Are you going out tonight? You know the Steward's family is arriving tomorrow to celebrate Lauriel's birthday here. Don't you want to be well rested?" Elwing asked her sister in annoyance.

"Can you blame me for wanting to have a little fun?" Elenwë said in exasperation. "Why don't you come with me? It's so invigorating to get out of the palace walls and do the same things that others do. Why should you deny yourself?"

"If you want to go, go. I will not stop you," she replied. "I'll make sure that nobody finds out."

"Thank you!" the younger twin said, throwing her arms around her sister. "If Ada or Eldarion found out, they'd never let me out of their sight again!"

She quickly left and crept down to the kitchens. After ensuring that it was deserted, she stole silently out of the door. Managing to evade the guards, she hurried on her way to one of the pubs where she usually met the girls she had become acquainted with on her nightly excursions. She scanned the crowd and turned to leave upon not seeing anyone she knew. Before she could make it back to the door, a hand latched on to her arm.

"What's a pretty thing like yourself doing out all alone?" the greasy man with a hold on her arm said. He smiled unpleasantly. "Perhaps you'd better come along with me. I'll keep you safe."

"Let go of me!" she ordered, trying to break free of the grasp now pulling her toward a backdoor leading to an alley.

"I don't think so, little missy," he drawled, dragging her into the deserted alleyway and pushing her against the wall of an adjoining building.

"I believe the lady told you to release her. It would be wise to listen to her," a strong voice said. A tall man stepped forward. He had dark reddish hair and was lithely, but strongly, built.

"My Lord Turgon," the man said, relinquishing his hold on Elenwë. He bowed swiftly before running as fast as he could back into the tavern.

Elenwë thought quickly. Maybe Turgon didn't recognize her, or at least couldn't tell which twin she was. If he didn't, she certainly wouldn't let him know who she was. He would without a doubt tell Eldarion and probably Aragorn as well.

She wasted no time. She bowed her head and let her hair hide her face. "I thank you, My Lord," she said shakily, pushing the fact that she had nearly been raped to the back of her mind. She tried to move past the older man but he wouldn't let her.

"You cannot fool me, My Lady Elenwë," he said softly, placing an arm around her shoulders. "Let us get you back to the palace."

He knew who she was. There was no escaping him either. "Turgon, please— "

"Elenwë," he said, placing a hand on each of her shoulders and holding her at arm's length. "Please tell me all he was able to do was rough handle you a little bit."

His words brought what had just happened crashing down onto her. Tears came to her eyes and her legs wouldn't support her anymore. Fortunately, Turgon was there to catch her.

"Oh, Turgon, I was so scared," she murmured, burying her face into his chest. "Thank you. If you hadn't of been there, he would have…" She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"It's okay," he assured. "I was there. You're safe."

She laughed weakly. "At least until I get back to the palace. Ada's going to kill me for going out alone. I don't suppose I could talk you into not telling him, or Eldarion for that matter, could I?"

Turgon sighed. "I'm sorry. You know that they have to know."

"I know," she said resignedly. "Let us go now. I don't think I can stand to be here another minute."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aragorn waited patiently in the entrance hall for his daughter to get back. He heard Elwing approach him from behind. He knew that she too had felt something happen with Elenwë.

"Is she alright, Ada?" Elwing asked worriedly, knowing her father was more farsighted than she.

"She will be," he replied. The doors were then opened, and Turgon and Elenwë walked in. Ordinarily, the sight of any man with his arm around his daughter would have caused Aragorn's protective nature to flare up, but he knew that the Steward's son was no threat to his daughter's well being.

"Elwing, take your sister to her room to rest. I will be up in moment." She nodded and helped Elenwë up the stairs. "Now," Aragorn said, addressing Turgon. "I must first thank you, Turgon, for coming to my daughter's aid."

"No thanks are necessary, sire," Turgon replied humbly. "But I feel that I must inform you on what exactly transpired."

"I already know," his king said. "I received a vision this night that woke me and brought me to the entrance hall to await your arrival. Much the same way that you knew where my daughter would be and what would happen to her if you did not do something."

"Sire?"

"The gift of foresight often flares up when someone we love is in danger. My daughters are precious to me. I will allow no man to court them until they have seen their eighteenth year. I hope your love transcends time. Now, if you will excuse me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ada." Elenwë sat up as her father walked in.

"Lie back down, nin riel," he said. "You have been through much tonight."

"I am sorry, Ada. Please forgive me. I promise I will not do it again if only you will forgive me," she begged.

Aragorn smiled. "Of course I forgive you. But I will hold you to that promise. I expect you to never do such a thing again. There may not be anyone around to save you next time. Sleep now. You are safe," he said, kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight, Ada."

"Goodnight, my beautiful star."

tbc…

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been so busy with work and school that I've had no time!

Thanks to:

Chichiri's Wanderer: Aragorn has every right to be extra protective. They are his daughters, who have inherited their mother's flawless beauty, and there are many men that would love to use them for their own benefits. But I know what you mean! Thanks for the reviews!

Achillina: Nin riel means my daughter. Thanks for reviewing!

lindahoyland: Yeah, that wasn't in the appendices of LotR, it was in another book, that I probably have, but haven't gotten around to reading the entire thing yet. I know it wasn't in the appendices because I'm pretty sure that I read nearly all of them and it did not mention his name. Anyway, I acknowledge my mistake, but I can't change it because the when I picked out his name, Elenwë and Elwing's stemmed from it, so we're just going to leave it be as it is.

Bluie Twilight Star: Thank you so much! The biggest compliment you could give me is that I'm being original. I only write what I want to read. If I want to read a story about something, and this isn't one, I have to write one or the idea will bounce around in my head for a month. Thanks again!

horsiegurl: Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

Stasia: That is so sweet! I'm so glad you like the story! I can't tell you how much your words inspired me. I would've written much sooner, but I've been overloaded at school and work! Hope you like this chappie!

Children of Men

Chapter Four

Eldarion was furious. How could that thoughtless girl take such a risk? He would make sure that she knew exactly what his feelings were on this matter. And that piece of filth that attacked her oh, he would pay most dearly. Eldarion had managed to wrangle every bit of the story out of Turgon, and he was enraged that that lowly pig would dare touch his sister. But first, he had to deal with her.

"Elenwë!" he called forcefully at what he thought was her retreating form. The girl turn and he realized his mistake. "I apologize, Elwing. I had thought you were Elenwë. I must have few choice words with her."

"Please do not be too hard on her Eldarion," Elwing begged her brother. "She went through a lot last night. She knows she made a mistake, and she's resolved never to do it again."

Eldarion sighed. "I do not doubt she has, but we both know that her resolves sometimes need to be reinforced," he stated, walking to Elenwë's door and walking end. His sister sat at her window, looking out at Minas Tirith. She looked up as he shut the door.

"Eldarion "

"Tell me, dear sister, how many times have you snuck out before?" he asked.

Elenwë hesitated for a moment before reluctantly saying, "I cannot even remember they are so frequent. I was my only escape."

"And now you've had a quite scare, yes, but is it enough to keep you from endangering yourself again? Did you not think of the consequences of your actions?"

"I didn't think "

"You never think of possible dangers to yourself. Why should you? You've been sheltered here all of your lives. You've always had someone there looking out for you. But you allowed yourself to be put into a position where there wasn't anyone around to protect you and you nearly paid a high price for it. Do you know what it would do to us if anything were to happen to you? Think of me and Elwing. Think of Mother and Father. What of us? Your actions have repercussions."

Elenwë was desperately trying to hold back her tears, but she couldn't. "You are right," she choked out. "I'm sorry. I didn't I didn't " she couldn't stop the sobs from coming. She turned her face and wept in shame.

Eldarion instantly regretted speaking so harsh of words, but she had to hear them. He gathered her into his arms and let her cry on her shoulder. "Hush, Star, it is well. You are well. There is naught to worry about, so long as you never do it again."

"I won't, I swear it."

-

"What's wrong, cousin?"

Startled from his thoughts, the Steward's heir looked up quickly to see the prince of Rohan staring down at him. "Nothing," he sighed.

"Doesn't sound like nothing," Elfwine observed, settling down beside his cousin on the steps of the Citadel. "Now, why don't you try answering again, but this time truthfully."

Turgon sighed again. "I had a vision last night."

Elfwine instantly became serious. "Of?"

"A man forcing himself upon Elenwë in an alleyway." Seeing Elfwine's horror stricken face, he assured him, "I was able to stop him, thank the Valar. But the memory of what could have been…"

"But that's not all that's bothering you," Elfwine pointed out.

"You always could see through me," Turgon said ruefully. "It's just something the king said when I brought her home."

"Which was?"

"He said that the gift of foresight often flares up when one we love is in danger. He said that he hoped my loved transcended time because he would allow no man to court his daughters before their eighteenth year," Turgon stated. "I don't know what to do."

"You wait."

"For what?"

"For your love."

"What love?"

"Are you dense?"

"Obviously."

"Listen," Elfwine said patiently. "Why did you running off in the middle of the night to save one of your princesses from sexual assault when you knew that if you didn't, someone else would?"

"Because someone might not have and I would die if something happened that I could prevent."

"And how do you feel about this princess? You should probably think about that," Elfwine said leaving Turgon to think. "Oh, but I wouldn't tell Eldarion just yet if you do have some sort of attraction to Elenwë."

Turgon was just silent.

Tbc…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own this, and if you sue, you won't get much.

A/N: Sorry its taken so long for me to update. Life's been crazy lately. Thanks to all of my reviewers, ya'll are the ones who inspire me to write.

Children of Men

Chapter 5

Elwing hesitated slightly at the door of her father's study. He was very busy and she didn't really want to bother him. But she couldn't just shrug off her concern for her sister. Fortunately, she was saved from her indecision when Aragorn called out to her.

"Come in, Elwing."

She stepped into the room in chagrin. "How did you know it was me, Ada?"

Aragorn smiled at his eldest daughter. "Now if I told you that, what kind of father would I be? Now what is bothering you, child?"

"Elenwë," Elwing admitted as she sat down with a sigh. "Surely you noticed her behavior at Lauriel's birthday celebration last night. I've never seen her so withdrawn."

Aragorn nodded seriously. He knew that the incident of the other night would be hard for her to overcome. Valor knew it would haunt his dreams for nights to come. However, she was strong, with a vibrant and resilient soul. She would come out of this alright.

"Elenwë needs to know that she is safe. She's just a little insecure right now," Aragorn assured her. "Why don't you and Lauriel take her on an outing on the Pelennor? That may help her out of her shell a little."

"Oh yeah, the guards you and Lord Faramir will surround us with will really make her more secure with herself," Elwing said sarcastically. "Unless, you're going to allow us to go without the guards?"

Aragorn honestly hadn't thought about that. He certainly couldn't let his daughters and the daughter of one of his best friends to go off unprotected. "Well…"

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

"How did you get King Elessar to allow us to leave the outer wall of the city without an escort?" Lauriel asked, amazed and skeptical at the same time. "You did tell him what we were doing, right?"

"It was his idea," Elwing said defensively. "Besides, you misunderstood me. I said we were going without guards, I didn't say we were going unescorted."

"So who is our 'escort' then if Ada isn't making us take guards?" Elenwë asked, puzzled.

"Well…"  
However, Elwing was spared from answering as they exited the building and saw Eldarion, Turgon, and Elfwine waiting with the horses near the gate.

Elenwë turned toward her sister. "Elwing," she whispered fiercely. "I can't face Turgon! He was there! He knows what happened!"  
"You have to move past this, Elenwë. You can't let it rule your life! You are stronger than that!" Elwing whispered back.

"I don't feel strong."

"You have the blood of Númenor and the Eldar following through your veins! Are you going to let some pig bring you down like this?"

Elenwë's eyes suddenly burned like silver flames. "No. You are right, Elwing. I will overcome this."

"Good," her sister said.

"Now, come you two," Lauriel said, jumping in between the two and linking their arms together. "Let's not leave our 'bodyguards' waiting."

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

"So how did I get roped into babysitting your little sisters with you?" Elfwine asked.

"What? You got something better to do?" Eldarion teased.

"Someone, maybe, quite a few someones," Elfwine said smugly.

"Don't you believe him, Eldarion. He's all talk," Turgon stated mater-of-factly. "Actually, I've never even seen him spare too much of a glance at a maiden. The few someones he speaks of could very well be a few lads."

"That is slander against the future king of Rohan, cousin," Elfwine said in mock outrage. "I'd watch you back if I were you."

"Aye, I'll watch my back," Turgon said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "And I'll advise my lord Eldarion to do the same. The prince of Rohan may have taken a fancy to a certain member of Gondor's royal family."

"Well, it is a rather attractive family," Elfwine commented.

"I don't know upsets me more, the fact that you could be talking about my sister or the fact that you could be talking about me," Eldarion said giving Elfwine a strange look.

"What about you?" Elwing asked.

"Your brothers, my ladies, are questioning my masculinity," Elfwine said in faked indignation.

"I can't imagine would question there would be," Lauriel said with a smirk. "I would think that it was obvious that you had none. I don't remember you ever courting a lady."

"Well," Elfwine said flustered. "Maybe I'm setting my sights on a lady that is currently unavailable."

Only Turgon saw his slight glance at Elwing. _'So, cousin, you advised me from true experience. This is going to be an interesting day.'_

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

None of the group noticed being followed by two figures as they left the safety of the city walls.

"Why are we stuck watching these children dance around each other all day?"

"Now, there are still dangers in this time of peace. You wouldn't want any rogue orcs to get to them before we could, now would you?"

The shorter of the two grinned. "Of course not. I could use a little fun these days."

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

Aragorn, Faramir, and Éomer walked cautiously into the room where their wives were waiting for them. They were going to have lunch together, and the men, although they'd never admit it, were somewhat wary of what the three beautiful women were laughing about. Suddenly, they overheard Lothiriel mention a wedding, and each released a sigh of relief. They were just discussing some courtier's wedding.

The three bravely entered the room and bowed to the ladies before taking their seats. The ladies graciously nodded their heads and then turned to continue their conversation.

"I just can't wait until they are married," Éowyn stated enthusiastically.

"Until who's married, sister?" Éomer asked politely.

The three ladies looked at him like he had grown a second head. Arwen finally answered him. "Our children, of course."

The reaction was immediate. Faramir nearly choked on the water he was drinking, Éomer looked gob smacked, and Aragorn looked both shocked and furious. To see the three strongest men in Middle Earth react so bad to the prospect of their children getting married was laughable.

"To whom?" Éomer asked.

"Each other, naturally," Éowyn replied.

"Naturally!" Aragorn roared, and then turned on the men at his side. "Your sons are corrupting my baby girls!"

"And your son is coercing with my little girl!" Faramir shot back.

"And my niece," Éomer added.

"Calm down, you three," Lothiriel ordered. "They aren't even together yet."

"What?" all three of them said at once.

"Why'd you get us so worked up over nothing then?" Éomer asked, exasperated.

"For Valar sake, what is so bad about them falling in love anyway?" Arwen asked. "Do you know of three more honorable young men?"  
"You are right, my lady," Aragorn admitted with a smile. "As always."

"See now, that wasn't so bad," Éowyn stated.

"Do you have start planning the weddings so soon though?" Faramir asked resigned.

Tbc…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never did.

A/N: Don't kill me! I've never given this story up! I just hadn't wrote in a while. My life has been a little hectic lately. You may thank Evendim for me writing on this story again. Her stories have renewed my interest in LotR, not that it ever really diminished, it just was put on a back-burner compared to other fandoms. Oh, and someone pointed out a couple of mistakes to me, I can't remember who because I have a terrible memory and I'm not online at the moment, but they said that Elenwë was Quenya and at the time, Quenya couldn't be used as names or whatnot. Well, the same thing with what I said about Turgon, I'm not gonna change it now because I've already been writing with it, but I thank you anyway for the information. Also, they said that I was wrong in my use of the term Crown Prince. That information is incorrect. Although I appreciate it, I believe the term your thinking of is Prince Consort, who would be someone who marries a queen. A Crown Prince is the first in line for the throne. For example, in Ever After, the Cinderella-like movie that I know most of you have probably seen, the queen yells after Henry and says that he is the "Crown Prince of France." Same basic principle. BTW, I was disappointed that nobody commented on the two figures following the royal children. Oh well, on with the story!

Children of Men

Chapter Six

Eldarion smiled softly as he looked around at those he considered family as they chatted and laughed while eating. He would do anything to protect any of them. There was Elwing, his strong, steady sister, and then her twin, Elenwë, the unpredictable free spirit. His shield brothers came next— Turgon, mild, intelligent, but fierce, determine, and strong when the occasion called for it, and Elfwine, wild and strong, like the horses of his land, somewhat impulsive, but not to an unforgivable degree. And then there was Lauriel…

They had both agreed that it was best to keep the details of their relationship hidden, especially from their families. They weren't doing anything dishonorable; Eldarion would never forgive himself if he brought any kind of dishonor upon that angel's glorious head. However, Lord Faramir did edict that none may court his daughter until she came of age at eighteen, and although they weren't technically courting, the Steward of Gondor would certainly not think about technicalities when it came to his little girl. Come to think of it, neither would Turgon and Elfwine, which is why they had both decided to keep it secret…

_Flashback - Lauriel's Sixteenth Birthday Ball_

_Eldarion waited for the perfect opportunity to steal Lauriel away from the crowd. He couldn't be too obvious about it; there was no way he was going to explain his intentions to her father, or his father, for that matter._

_At last, the perfect chance came, and he managed to steer her into an abandoned hallway shielded quite well from any onlookers._

"_My prince," she said coyly, dipping her head in respect._

_The little imp was teasing him. Since when had she concerned herself with formalities when in private? Or had she? When thinking back, he realized that there had always been a barrier of decorum between them, her calling him lord and him calling her lady. Her brother and cousin had no such reserve, and she had it not with his sisters. Why then was it between them?_

"_My lady," he whispered, tilting her head back up with two fingers, "there should be no such formalities between those who have been friends since birth such as us. It is Eldarion."_

_She smiled. "If that is how you please, Eldarion, it is Lauriel to you."_

"_That it is, my dear Lauriel."_

"_Now," she said mischievously, "what is it you bring me out to speak about, Eldarion?"_

'Don't lose your nerve now, you foolish boy!' _his mind screamed at him. He smiled somewhat nervously and began, "Lauriel, these past years I have thought of you as a third younger sister, the missing triplet of my own dear sisters. Lately, however, that has changed. My heart has changed things, making me feel things for you that are certainly not brotherly. What I am trying to say is that I am in love with you, Lauriel, daughter of the House of Hurin."_

_At the end of his speech, Lauriel's eyes were threatening to overflow. She found her voice and whispered, "I have always be in love with you, Eldarion Telcontar, and I always shall be."_

_With that said, they shared their first and, as they agreed later, last kiss. For although they pledged themselves to each other, they would honor the decree set by her father and wait until she was eighteen._

_End of Flashback_

And what a long wait it promised to be.

OoOoOoOoO

Two figures watched on as the unaware group ate their meal. The shorter of the two looked on hungrily.

"Why are we just sitting here?" he asked grumpily.

"Because those are our orders," the other said exasperated.

"Since when does _he_ give _us_ orders?"

"Weren't you the one who initially agreed with him?"

"Yes, but I had no idea it would get this dull this soon, and that it would last this long…" he said, again eying the group with hunger.

"Patience, my friend, patience."

Just then a loud rumble was heard…

OoOoOoOoO

"Did you hear that?" Elenwë asked the others, looking toward the bushes where it came from.

"Yeah," Eldarion said, rising to his feet and unsheathing his sword. Turgon and Elfwine also rose— Turgon with an arrow notched and Elfwine with his sword out as well.

"Turgon," Eldarion whispered. "Fire."

Turgon released his arrow, which then shot straight into the bush.

"Arrrrrrghh!" Gimli shouted. "What are you trying to do boy? Kill me?"

"It's your own fault," Legolas said, stepping out of the bushes as well. "It was your stomach."

"I can't believe him!" Elenwë shouted. "I can't believe Ada sent you two to look after us!"

"After he promised to let us go without guards!" Elwing agreed.

"He's just looking out for your well-being," Legolas argued.

"He is smothering us! Eldarion is no better!" Elwing accused.

"Why am I being put into this?" Eldarion asked but was paid no mind.

"My ladies, you have to understand that it wasn't just you that we were looking after and that…" Gimli tried to say.

"My father sent you too, then," Lauriel stated.

"Why do all of you who claim to care for us wish to suppress us so?" Elwing asked.

"We are not children," Elenwë stated. "We can take care of ourselves."

"Which you demonstrated quite clearly the other night!" Eldarion put in, and instantly regretted it when her eyes filled with tears. She turned and ran to her horse. In one quick move, she was astride and riding away. Elwing and Lauriel both glared daggers at the men, and followed after her.

They all looked after the three girls, each knowing that he should have done something differently.

"Well," Legolas deadpanned. "That went well."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

A/N: Thanks to Runa Quill, LiL Pippin Padfoot, and Anonymous for their reviews. Runa, I don't know anything about the real ages that Gondorians are allowed to court, but I can see where you're coming from with the whole elven blood thing. Anonymous, not sure about Elvish, because I've seen it put both ways, but I do know that in Spanish the possessive pronoun is put before the noun, but the adjective is put after it. For example, 'white hat' would be 'sombrero blanco' but 'my hat' would be 'mi sombrero.' I can see how you could get that mixed up because I had to make sure before I corrected you.

Children of Men

Chapter Seven

"Pardon me, my lords," Lothiriel said, walking into the room where her husband, her cousin, and the King of Gondor were seated with Arwen and Éowyn.

"Be afraid, gentlemen, they are using formalities," Éomer cautioned.

"Be quiet, brother, wit is not a quality you possess," Éowyn informed.

"We would talk to you about your treatment of our daughters," Lothiriel said.

"_Our_ daughters, madam?" Faramir asked, confused. "I don't recall you or your husband, my dear cousin, being involved in their conception."

"I think we would remember something like that," Aragorn agreed.

"Now, love, you know you shouldn't think, you might hurt yourself," Arwen stated. "But that's completely besides the point. Do you know what you are doing with your daughters?"

"What do you mean? We have done everything we could to protect them!" Faramir exclaimed, indignant that anyone would dare accuse him of mistreating his daughter.

"We give them everything they could ever want! We would do anything for them!" Aragorn put in.

"A gilded cage is still a cage," Lothiriel stated.

"We should know," Arwen said. "Why do you think I left Imladris for Lothlórien?"

"And why do you think I rode into battle?" Éowyn asked. "If you don't stop smothering them, you're going to lose them."

"One way or another," Arwen agreed.

"And if you were wise, you'd tell your sons the same thing," Lothiriel stated. The three gentlewomen then bowed gracefully, if a little sardonically, and walked out.

"I hate it when they're right," Éomer said in defeat.

"The sorry thing is, they usually are," Faramir remarked.

Aragorn nodded silently in agreement.

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

Aragorn stood outside his elder daughter's room, knowing both his furious daughters were in there. He took a deep breath, and summoned the courage to knock. "Elwing, Elenwë, I know you're in there. We need to talk."

"We don't want to talk to you!" an angry voice called out.

"I know I betrayed your trust, and I am sorry, but, please, don't make me talk to the door."

The door was reluctantly opened to reveal two surly, identical faces. The owners of said faces promptly turned and walked back into the room, leaving the door open for the apologetic father to follow them in.

"I am sorry, daughters," the contrite king said. "I know I was wrong in sending Legolas and Gimli after you, but in my defense, I was just trying to keep you safe."

"Ada, why can't you let us make our own mistakes?" Elenwë asked. "I know I've already made some, and I know that the lessons learned can come at a very high price, but they are ours to make."

"I know, but being your father, it's hard for me to just stand back…"

"You stood back for Eldarion," Elwing pointed out. "You shouldn't treat us differently just because we are girls. You and others have taught us to protect ourselves, and if we need help, we will not hesitate to ask for it. You must trust us."

"So I've been told. I won't promise you that I won't try to protect you, but I will promise that I will try to let you make your own mistakes, as long as the price isn't too high."

"That is all we ask, Ada," Elenwë said.

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

As the time approached for those who were not permanent residents of Minas Tirith to leave, the younger generation tried to make the most of their time together. They did not know when it would be that they would meet again. Hopefully, it would not be too long in coming…

Tbc…

I know, short, but I'm going to skip ahead a couple years, and I can't do that in one chapter! Things are about to get juicier. ;) But, alas, not for all of our couples. Next will be up soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never have, never will.

A/N: Okay, well, it's been a while. Don't kill me! That is, if anybody is still interested. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Children of Men

Chapter Eight

"Lauriel!" the twin princesses exclaimed in delight as they invaded the chamber of the Steward's daughter. Nearly two years had past since their last visit, not counting brief meetings that were not enough to satisfy either party. However, the Steward and his family were resolved to stay in Minas Tirith until after Lauriel's coming of age, which was a full two months away! Afterwards, the family would go to Rohan, as is custom, to allow suitors there to vie for the attention of the newly of-age maiden, a princess of that land in her own right. Éomer, along with his family, would escort them there. The royal family of Rohan was, of course, obligated to be at both events, even if they did not want to be. However, because the king could not be away for a full two-month period, it was agreed that Éomer would return to Rohan alone for a month after the twins' ceremony, the reason for their early coming, before coming back for Lauriel's.

The three girls were resolved to spend this time together and make the most of it, because they knew that once they were all of age, things were bound to change, especially in who they were allowed to consort with. To be specific, they would not be allowed to freely associate with any man that was not a blood relative.

Eldarion, Turgon, and Elfwine were well aware of the stipulations that would be placed on the three, and were fully prepared to make sure that their last days of freedom were enjoyably occupied. Although these terms were rather silly, especially considering how they had been raised practically as siblings— practically, of course, not entirely, as evident by the feelings each had been nursing to themselves— they all realized that they must be abided, if only to appease the trappings of court formalities.

"It has been ages!" Elenwë stated, embracing her friend. "How have you been?"

Lauriel smiled. "I have been very well. And how have the two of you been?"

"Do not ask us that, Lauriel, for you have not been around our father and brother as of late," Elwing said. "They have been a nightmare. They do not seem to be taking our coming of age very well."

"I imagine that you will receive the same treatment from Lord Faramir and Turgon once you come of age!" Elenwë laughed.

"Probably Uncle Éomer and Elfwine as well," Lauriel said morbidly.

OoooOoooOoooO

The night of the long-awaited event finally came. After a speech from Aragorn that ended with all the young men in the crowd being somewhat afraid to approach the princesses. However, when the dancing started, they lost their reserves and the twins spent the evening in the arms of far too many suitors to count.

Unfortunately, the two the most wanted to dance with only danced with them once. Both were discouraged by this, although each dealt with it different ways. Elenwë compensated by dancing with as many men as possible, flirting with each and making them fall head over heels for her. Elwing, on the other hand, declined nearly all men, resolving then and there that if the only man worth having would not have her, no man would.

OoooOoooOoooO

"Why did you not tell Elwing of your feelings?" Turgon asked his cousin after they had both left the festivities.

"She had the look of King Elessar going into battle. I was afraid," Elfwine replied.

"Right," Turgon sarcastically said.

"Truthfully? I was afraid. Afraid that she would not want me. Her only feelings for me are those towards an older brother. Besides, did you see the way she looked at every man who attempted to ask for her hand?"

"She didn't give you that look," Turgon pointed out.

"Nor did she give it to you or Eldarion."

"She wasn't looking at us like she was looking at you."

"Don't give me encouragement where none is warranted. Besides, I don't recall you telling Elenwë how you feel."

His cousin sighed at that. "How could I possibly think that she would ever look at me that way? She is a princess of Gondor and Arnor. I am merely the heir to her father's Steward."

"Do not speak thusly about your house. The Hurins are a very noble family. And let us not forget that you have the royal blood of Rohan in your veins. Besides, you are the highest ranking suitable man in Gondor. Don't sell yourself short."

And those this conversation was taken to the hearts of both gentlemen, neither could hope that each other's words were truth. However, the conversation was overheard by another, who knew that each word rang true. And he felt that he could use this to his advantage.

Tbc…

This chapter was an awkward one to write. I hope it came out okay.


End file.
